


A World That Never Was

by SkepticalPony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Psychological Horror, StonyHorrorTime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalPony/pseuds/SkepticalPony
Summary: Despertar en un lugar desconocido solía ser algo natural para Tony Stark, pero han pasado años desde esa época. Entonces, ¿cómo es que llegó aquí y qué lugar es este? No tardará en averiguarlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título inspirado en la canción Everybody's Fool de Evanescence.

Tony se despierta en medio de la noche. Lo único que puede oír es el sonido de la lluvia y la única luz que ve es la que se filtra a través de los bordes de la puerta. Intenta recordar a qué hora se quedó dormido o cómo llegó a la cama, pero falla estrepitosamente. Lo último que recuerda es haber estado en _Hell_ _’s Kitchen_. Le estaba siguiendo el rastro a un metahumano que la gente rumoreaba haber visto por el sector, cuando… ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Alguien lo acorraló. ¿Quién, qué pasó después? Las preguntas quedan sin responder.

 

Dios, hace unos años despertar en lugares desconocidos y no recordar nada era prácticamente la norma en su vida. Pero claro, lo habitual era que despertase con alguien a su lado y con una tremenda resaca. Ahora se encuentra solo y si bien bebe de vez en cuando la última vez que se embriagó fue… Bueno, después de lo de Siberia.

 

— FRIDAY, ¿a qué hora llegué anoche?

 

Sin embargo, su inteligencia artificial no responde. Esa es la segunda señal de que algo va mal. Quizás puede atribuirle su falta de recuerdos al estrés o a un golpe muy fuerte, pero FRIDAY está operativa las 24 horas del día. Su ausencia no puede ser nada bueno.

 

Se levanta de la cama para ir a buscar ayuda. Quizás Rhodey o Vision sepan qué rayos está pasando. Es entonces cuando nota que no está en su habitación.

 

La falta de luz y la somnolencia le impidieron notarlo antes, pero este lugar no es su cuarto. El espacio es demasiado pequeño, las frazadas son toscas y delgadas y su pijama… ¿Qué mierda está usando? Es una ropa como de hospital, solo que en la habitación no hay monitores ni nada que le haga indicar que es en uno en donde se encuentra.

 

Los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de él. Se dirige a la puerta e intenta abrirla. Está cerrada con llave.

 

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

 

No trae nada consigo. Su smartphone no está por ninguna parte. Se toca las muñecas y nota que ni siquiera tiene los chips que usa para llamar su armadura. ¿Cómo es posible? No tiene ninguna herida que indique que alguien los arrancó, pero los chips no están, se los han quitado… Sea quien sea que esté detrás de esto.

 

— Hey, ¿hay alguien ahí? — pregunta en voz alta mientras golpea la puerta —. ¡¿Hola?!

 

Pasa un buen rato antes de que alguien acuda a su llamado. Cuando por fin hacen acto de presencia, es un enfermero quien atraviesa la puerta.

 

Si Steve no le hubiese dado una paliza hace unos meses, Obbie no hubiese intentado asesinarlo algunos años atrás y no hubiese sido secuestrado por terroristas, probablemente no tendría problemas para confiar en un desconocido que claramente sólo está haciendo su trabajo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, su primera reacción es hacer al tipo a un lado y salir corriendo.

 

El pasillo al que va a dar es demasiado brillante. Le duelen los ojos y le cuesta ver hacia donde va. Percibe que hay muchas otras puertas como la de su habitación e incluso escucha algunos gritos que no consigue descifrar. A lo lejos oye una alarma.

 

Se topa con una salida de emergencias. Entra por allí y baja las escaleras lo más rápido de lo que es capaz. Su cabeza está zumbando, se siente mareado y no recuerda la última vez que comió, pero ha de haber sido hace muchas horas, porque su estómago le cruje y le duele de hambre y su cabeza da vueltas… Y es cuando ve su reflejo.

 

Nota que hay guardias detrás de él, a punto de alcanzarlo, pero lo que ve en el reflejo del vidrio del extintor lo paraliza, porque no es él quien le devuelve la mirada. Es decir, es él, es Tony Stark, pero… El Tony que le devuelve la mirada es uno que no ha visto hace más de 20 años. Es joven otra vez.

 

Un par de manos fuertes lo sujetan contra la pared y otras manos le afirman el brazo. Alguien inyecta alguna sustancia directo en sus venas y su visión se vuelve borrosa. El sueño es demasiado fuerte como para resistirse. Sus ojos se cierran y lo último que logra preguntarse es qué mierda le han hecho ahora.

 

***

 

Está en un psiquiátrico.

 

O eso es lo que le dicen. Le ha costado conseguir información, porque aparentemente son cosas que él debería recordar de a poco por su cuenta, pero la doctora Jane Foster se apiada de él y le detalla partes de su historia. No mucha información al mismo tiempo, sin embargo es suficiente para que Tony pueda hacerse una idea de la situación. Aún no sabe quién está detrás de esto, porqué o cómo, pero sí que el resto de los _Avengers_ están aquí. O una buena parte.

 

Sam es un psicólogo al que tiene que ver un par de días a la semana. En la primera cita que Tony tiene con él intenta recordarle quiénes son realmente, pero todo se sale de control y el ingeniero termina recibiendo una nueva inyección de tranquilizantes. Después de eso se asegura de controlarse y tantear terreno de manera sutil.

 

Nat y Wanda son enfermeras. Lleva más de una semana encerrado en este lugar y aún no ha tenido tiempo de conversar con ellas para averiguar si saben algo o no, pero por la manera en la que lo tratan, como cualquier otro paciente, parece indicar que no saben nada al igual que Wilson.

 

Clint es guardia de seguridad. Cuando Tony intenta hablar con él sobre los _Avengers_ , Clint sólo se ríe, pero lo escucha y le hace preguntas y bueno, si es sincero consigo mismo disfruta esas conversaciones incluso aunque su amigo no recuerde que es Hawkeye. Además, tiene tres hijos y una esposa y es amigo de Natasha. Aunque sea una minúscula familiaridad, es suficiente. Al menos sabe que estas personas siguen siendo quienes alguna vez fueron parte de su equipo, personas en las que tal vez pueda confiar.

 

Y finalmente está Steve. Pasaron varios días antes de que lo encontrara en este lugar. Aparentemente Steve es conflictivo y pasa más tiempo encerrado que con el resto (y para Tony esto es una buena señal, su padre siempre le dijo que el rubio era conflictivo incluso antes del _serum_ ). Sin embargo, cuando lo ve entre el resto de pacientes… Bueno, no es el Steve Rogers que él conoce. Si no hubiese visto las fotografías que Howard guardaba, se hubiese tardado en reconocerlo. El rubio es bajo, incluso más bajo que Tony y delgado, sin la musculatura tan característica del Capitán América. Tiene constantes ataques de asma y pasa su tiempo libre dibujando y alejándose de los demás. Es por esto último que Tony no ha logrado conversar con él.

 

Quizás Steve recuerde. Es una posibilidad. Su constante insistencia en que no está loco y su negativa a tomar medicamentos… Es como Tony estaría actuando si no supiese que esa conducta es para peor. Pero Rogers nunca ha sido bueno para comportarse de acuerdo a las normas, ¿cierto? Puede que, al haberse topado con el mismo desconocimiento con el que se encontró Tony, haya optado por seguir luchando, esta vez por su cuenta. Quizás puedan escapar juntos y averiguar qué está pasando. Devolver todo a como estaba.

 

Tony recuerda que no están en buenos términos, pero Steve le envió esa ridícula carta, ¿no? “ _Si me necesitas, allí estaré_ ”, le dijo. Esas no son palabras vacías. Y ahora ambos se necesitan, porque si Steve recuerda quienes son, tenerse el uno al otro es la única posibilidad que tiene de salir de aquí.

 

Está en la sala común, pensando en cómo acercarse a Steve, cuando Wanda se le aproxima diciendo que tiene visitas.

 

***

 

Visitas.

 

Cuando le dijeron que venían a verlo, pensó en sus padres. Pero como no está seguro de qué edad tiene (por su rostro, calcula que entre 17 y 20) tampoco puede estar seguro de si ellos aún están vivos. Este lugar no sigue las mismas reglas que su hogar. Todos tienen profesiones distintas y edades diferentes a las de su mundo. Alguien está intentando jugar con su mente, confundirlo. ¿Qué sería más doloroso, que estuviesen vivos o no? Dios, ¿cómo puede estar siquiera preguntándose esto?

 

Normalmente, cuando los pacientes demuestran ciertas mejorías, pueden pasear por el patio con los visitantes o incluso solos un par de veces a la semana. No es el caso de Tony, porque según la doctora Foster ha pasado muchos meses en estado catatónico. En su caso, las visitas sólo pueden verlo dentro del hospital y, en este caso, la suya lo está esperando en su cuarto.

 

Apenas entra y ve el rostro de Edwin Jarvis siente como su pecho se aprieta. El hombre está tal como lo recuerda, vestido con uno de sus trajes, su cabello un poco escaso, ojos sinceros y una actitud impasible. Por primera vez desde que está en este lugar se siente como un chiquillo y quiere correr a abrazar al hombre que lo crio y que murió hace tantos años.

 

Y eso es lo que hace.

 

Sus brazos se aferran alrededor del cuello de Jarvis y no sabe en qué momento comenzó a sollozar tan descontroladamente. No puede parar. El mayordomo lo abraza de vuelta y susurra palabras de consuelo, pero por su voz Tony puede notar que también está llorando. ¡Cómo lo ha echado de menos! ¿Cómo es posible…? Pero no importa. En este momento no le importa que esto no sea real. Nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a Jarvis, así que a la mierda. Lo que siente es real. Es todo lo que importa.

 

***

 

 

 

— ¿Cómo están mis padres? — pregunta, cuando por fin se ha calmado y se sienta al lado de Jarvis en su cama, aun abrazándolo.

 

Jarvis se queda mirándolo un rato antes de responder.

 

— ¿No… No lo recuerdas, Anthony?

 

— Desde que desperté todo es confuso — responde, con la mayor sinceridad de la que es capaz. No quiere contarle sobre su vida real. No vale la pena. Incluso si Jarvis no es real, no es capaz de parecer un loco frente a él.

 

— Howard… Tu padre murió en el accidente hace dos años. Antes de que te internaran.

 

— ¿Y mamá?

 

— María está en casa. No está muy bien — ¿Cómo podría estarlo, sin su marido y con su hijo loco? — Pero cuando supo que habías vuelto en sí, se propuso mejorar. Está en Alcohólicos Anónimos hace unas tres semanas.

 

Su madre nunca había bebido más que una copa de vino durante las comidas. Pero Tony sabe lo que las pérdidas pueden hacerle a un ser humano.

 

No hace más preguntas después de eso. No necesita saber más de este lugar. Sin embargo, escucha a Jarvis hablar sobre su esposa, sobre el mundo ahí afuera, incluso sobre Obadiah Stane y cómo está llevando _Stark Industries_ (intentando no encogerse al escuchar ese nombre).

 

Al despedirse, Jarvis le pide que intente mejorar. Que no olvide que tiene a gente esperándolo, gente que lo ama. Y a pesar de que es una mentira descarada, Tony asiente y promete que así será.

 

***

 

No puede aproximarse a Steve durante el día. Si lo ven conversando con él van a saber que sigue creyendo que este mundo no es real y ya tiene suficientes medicamentos tal como está, muchas gracias. La única opción es hablarle durante la noche, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si las puertas permanecen cerradas?

 

La respuesta llega a él luego de unos días. La mayor parte de los funcionarios tienen las llaves de las habitaciones, pero sólo los funcionarios nocturnos ocupan las suyas con frecuencia. Durante el día las puertas suelen estar abiertas. No le cuesta mucho decidir a quién quitarle las llaves. Clint y Natasha, incluso en esta retorcida fantasía, están en constante alerta y parecen saber siempre lo que está pasando y Tony no conoce bien al resto de los funcionarios como para intentarlo con ellos. Pero conoce a Wanda y Wanda tiende a estar distraída, demasiado enfocada en demostrarle afecto a los pacientes y atender a todo el mundo con una delicadeza propia de alguien joven e impresionable.

 

Irónicamente, es Steve quien le proporciona una oportunidad. Aquella tarde simplemente deja de dibujar y comienza a gritarle a todo el mundo que esto no es real. Arroja su libreta de dibujos y comienza a darle golpes a la ventana que tiene al lado. Tony ni siquiera tiene que fingir interés por ayudar. Al mismo tiempo que Wanda y Clint, corre hacía donde está el rubio e intenta sujetarlo. Pese a su tamaño, el muchacho es fuerte y hacen falta un par de guardias para calmarlo. Sólo entonces Tony recuerda su plan y, estando todos distraídos, toma las llaves lo más rápido posible del bolsillo de Wanda.

 

Ahora sólo queda esperar.

 

***

 

El silencio por fin se cierne sobre el pasillo. Ya no se oyen gritos y el enfermero o guardia que ha estado caminando por ahí ha decidido que todo está lo suficientemente tranquilo como para irse de allí.

 

Es ahora o nunca.

 

Tony toma las llaves y abre su puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. A diferencia de la primera noche que despertó en el psiquiátrico, las luches están apagadas. Por suerte la luna está llena y, desde una ventana al final del pasillo, ilumina ligeramente el camino.

 

Se dirige a la habitación de Steve.

 

Se detiene frente a su puerta.

 

¿Qué pasa si Steve no recuerda? ¿Qué pasa si no puede escapar de aquí?

 

Pero no tiene sentido no avanzar. Ya está aquí. Es su único plan y lo va a llevar a cabo.

 

Abre la puerta.

 

Con la poca luz que hay, puede ver a Steve y… Oh, Dios. Sus manos están llenas de sangre.

 

— ¡Steve! ¿Qué hiciste?

 

Trata de preguntar en voz baja, pero el miedo lo está traicionando. Apenas recuerda cerrar la puerta, pero de todas formas enciende la luz de su habitación. Al diablo si los atrapan, necesita saber si Steve está bien.

 

— Estaba intentando volver a la realidad — dice.

 

Por suerte los cortes no son graves. Se aseguran de que los pacientes no tengan acceso a objetos peligrosos, pero Steve se las ha arreglado para hacer de su carboncillo un arma. Un arma poco efectiva, claro, pero aun así ha logrado penetrar su piel y cubrirse de sangre.

 

Tony lo limpia con las sábanas sin decir nada. Ahora que está aquí no sabe qué decir.

 

Pero Steve es quien comienza a hablar.

 

— Pensé que si dejaba atrás este mundo iba a volver a donde pertenezco.

 

Habla con un hilo de voz, como si quisiera llorar.

 

— ¿Cómo es? Ya sabes, ¿dónde perteneces?

 

— No lo sé. Sólo sé que no es aquí.

 

Entonces no recuerda. Pero al menos lo percibe. Es más que lo que captan los demás.

 

— ¿Y crees que la solución es matarte?

 

— Esto es una ilusión. No es real. Siempre despierto de mis pesadillas cuando muero.

 

Dios, Tony debe estar realmente loco, pero la lógica de Steve no le parece descabellada.

 

— Quizás haya una mejor manera de hacerlo.

 

Steve no pregunta. Deja que Tony lo arrastre al diminuto cuarto de baño y le lave las heridas. No hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero se arranca un par de tiras de su pijama para cubrir las muñecas de Steve.

 

— Mucho mejor — le dice, con una media sonrisa.

 

— Soñé contigo.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

Steve no responde. Se aleja del baño rápidamente y saca una libreta de abajo de su cama. Se la entrega sin decir nada.

 

Tony comienza a mirar las páginas. Algunos dibujos son esbozos de las cosas que pueden ver a su alrededor; las sillas, camas, floreros… Pero a medida Tony avanza puede ver algunos rostros. Peggy Carter y Bucky Barnes. Natasha, Wanda y Clint. Y luego Tony. Y, aunque en sus dibujos luce tan joven como está ahora, no está con sus ropas de psiquiátrico. A veces está con jeans y polera, otras veces con un traje elegante. A veces está leyendo, otras creando tecnología.

 

— No recuerdo casi nada de antes de llegar a este lugar, pero recuerdo tu rostro.

 

Antes de que el cerebro de Tony pueda sobrecalentarse con todo lo que este encuentro le ha dado para pensar, Steve toma su mano. Es un toque ligero, delicado. El toque de una persona que no ha tocado a nadie así en mucho tiempo.

 

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

 

***

 

Están en la terraza del psiquiátrico. El edificio no es muy alto, apenas unos 9 pisos, pero es suficiente. Si la teoría de Steve es cierta, esta es la manera de arrancar.

 

Por supuesto, en circunstancias normales, Tony lo pensaría más. Esto es un viaje sin regreso. Pero está seguro de que este mundo no es real. Es un adolescente. Steve tiene su misma edad y lo recuerda haciendo cosas que nunca le ha visto hacer… Al menos no en este lugar. Jarvis y su madre siguen vivos. Nada tiene sentido. Y si no es real… Bueno, no puede morir en un mundo que no existe, ¿no?

 

Steve y Tony se acercan al borde del edificio. Están a un solo paso de caer.

 

— Espera.

 

Steve lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

— Si esto es un error…

 

No termina lo que iba a decir. No tiene que hacerlo. Tony sabe lo que sigue. Antes de que suceda, pasan por su mente los recuerdos del otro mundo, del mundo en donde es Iron Man y él y Capitán América estuvieron a punto de matarse. Pero esas imágenes ahora parecen borrosas. Porque Steve está frente a él, cada vez más cerca y él es lo único que parece real en estos momentos.

 

Sus labios apenas rosan los suyos. Es un beso suave, delicado. Como una promesa.

 

Steve enlaza sus dedos con los suyos y mira al frente, asintiendo.

 

Tony piensa en Jarvis. Piensa en el beso de Steve. Piensa en lo que le espera al otro lado, en el desastre en el que su mundo se ha convertido… Dios. Es solo un paso. Sólo un paso lo separa de este mundo y el otro. Tiene que tomar una decisión. Steve está esperando, ávido de seguirlo.

 

Y Tony da un paso… Un paso en la dirección correcta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Pueden dejarme todo su odio por el final en los comentarios xD Pero, hablando en serio, todas sus críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas, mientras sean hechas con respeto.
> 
> Y no lo olviden, Red Skull mata un gatito cada vez que lees un fanfic sin dejar comentarios >:c


End file.
